The Time Team And The Power Of 3 Join Forces
by mandymoore1
Summary: Phoebe and cole and there children are the time team and they join forces to travel back to stop past Phoebe geting killed by past Cole because of a time medling demon. Finished


__

_**The time team and the power of three join forces**_

_**Epilogue**_

_Cole and me have just drove back in to SanFrancisco after ten years as I left with Cole when I found out he was a half demon cause I knew my sisters Prue and Piper would want to vanquish Cole and they'd never understand why I love him even now I know he's also Beltasaw but I know he's good so I walked out on the power of three I have heard they found a new sister Paige who has made up the power of three Cole and I are married and have four children Joshua nine and Cherrie six and Benny and Dwaine three and I'm three months pregnant I don't know how my sisters are goner react but I miss them that's why we brought the house next door to the Manor cause my mom Patricia who is mine and Cole's and our children's whitelighter as we are the time team suggested we move in there and I make piece with my sisters _

_**Chapter 1 **_

**_Facing my sisters _**

_We have just got to our new house I get out of the car and head next door to the manor while Cole and the children can go inside our I think it's better if I face my sisters alone cause you never know how much their powers have grown._

_I have just knocked on the door I just hope Prue doesn't answer the door Piper was always the calmer sister the doors just opened it's Someone I haven't seen before must be Paige I say " hi is Prue and Piper hear" she say's " oh my your Phoebe hey sis Prue, Piper" they come to the door Prue say's "Phoebe why did you leave like that we didn't know what had happened we thought Beltasaw had hurt you" I say " his name is Cole and he's my husband" Prue say's " please tell me that was a joke and you didn't Marry him" I say " of course I married him I love him we have four children and I'm pregnant and we've just moved in next door so you'll have to get used to it for Cole's good" Prue say's " Cole good pull the other one" I say mom-mom and she orbs in and say's Prudence will you invite your sister in" Prue say's yes mom" and we go inside and sit down and I say "mom tell them Cole's good" Patricia say's " yes he is you see Phoebe and Cole and their children are the time team" Prue say's " mom you don't like Cole" she say's " when he comes over you will be nice have you got that Prudence Piper and Paige they say yes mom" and I go to get Cole and the children. _

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The hardest mission**_

_It's been 2 weeks now since we moved back to SanFrancisco._

_Cole and me and the children are at the manor visiting my sister's when mom orbs in and say's theirs an impotent mission a demon has gone back to 1985 to convince a younger Cole who was known as Beltasaw then to hurt young phoebe and if he succeeds he knows there'll be no time team. So you all need to go back to stop him you need to join forces just then the time portal opened and mom orbed out, we stepped through, and when we came out we where back in 1985 in the manor 10 year old me was their and the young me yelled " grams" and grams came in. Luckily she remembered us from that time me, Prue and Piper went back to 1975 to stop this demon called Nickalos, so she say's Prue Piper, Phoebe what's up this time and who are they" I say " this is Paige our sister and this is my husband Cole and our children Joshua nine and Cherrie six and Benny and Dwaine three" grams say's "oh my Paige come and give your grams a hug" Paige say's "ok grams" and they hugged then grams say's what's up I say " grams I don't think young me should hear this_

_Grams say's "Phoebe why don't you go out and play in the garden and play with Joshua, Cherrie, Benny and Dwaine young Phoebe say's" ok grams and they go out side. And grams say's "now you can tell me what's up" I say you see me and Cole and our children are the time team and a demon wants to destroy it and they know before Cole fell in love with me he was bad see he's also Beltasaw and he's goner try and convince younger Cole who was known as Beltasaw then to hurt 10 year old me and then there'd be no time team._

_Chapter 3 stopping the demon_

_We heard a scream from out side and Cole shimmered me and my sisters out there and Beltasaw had hold of young me and Cole rushed over and said " hey me you really don't want to hurt her you'll love her she grows up to be your wife you see these other kids their your children" Beltasaw let's go of young Phoebe and the demon appears and say's " don't believe him" but Beltasaw grabbed the demon and say's I believe myself how dare you nearly make me hurt the women I love and stop my children being born" and he sent electric bolts at him and he was vanquished and he turned to Phoebe and said " I'm so sorry I didn't know don't leave older me" I say don't worry " I love him I don't blame you ok I know your good now" he say's "thanks" and shimmers out" and we go in side to tell grams every thing is ok._

_Epilogue_

_We all said goodbye to grams and the time portal opens and we all go back through and we sit down and think about what just happened Joshua say's "mom young you was good at football" I say "I know son" and Dwaine say's daddy was scary" Cole say's "but I still protected mommy didn't I" Benny say's "yes daddy" and we put the children to bed I knew everything would be ok I knew Cole wouldn't hurt me. _

_please reveiw should i do a seaquel note i wrote this awhile ago found it on an old disk_


End file.
